


What Part on No

by smills1



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smills1/pseuds/smills1
Summary: Bellamy won't let Clarke leave at the end of season two, by herself.





	What Part on No

**Author's Note:**

> Bellamy won't let Clarke leave at the end of season two. He has a better plan.

“No”  
“Bellamy, I can’t stay.”  
“No, you have to stay”  
“You not listening”  
“What part of no do you not understand”  
“I bear it so they don’t have too.”  
“Princess, that just a load of crap. It the probably the stupidest thing you said since I meet you.”  
“God, Bellamy I wish I was still the princess that you first meet.” Clarke turns from Camp Jaha to look out into the woods. “You know Bellamy it not stupid. Everyone at camp needs someone they can look to say that she did that so they don’t have to think about it.”  
“Clarke, you don’t do anything, we did.”  
“You don’t understand”  
“Then example it to me, Clarke,” Bellamy states almost yelling. Giving a few of Camp Jaha a good show. A few of the guards and some of the 47 turned to look to Clarke and Bellamy. Clarke gives Bellamy a look full of sorrow.  
“It was my idea. You shouldn’t have to…” Clarke once again turned to look away from Bellamy.  
“Look at me!”  
“I am” Clarke turns to Bellamy but has her head down.  
Bellamy raises Clarke chin with his hand so that they are eye to eye. “Clarke, you have not looked at me properly since we were in that control room”  
“Please don’t…”  
“What, Clarke don’t what”  
“It’s…It’s my fault. It all my fault.”  
Clarke breaks the next moment Clarke is in Bellamy's arms.  
“Listen nothing is your fault. The Moutain put us in a no-win situation.”  
“You don’t understand. It not just the mountain. It’s everything.” Clarke states while still in Bellamy’s arms. She goes to remove herself but at the same time, Bellamy will not let her get far. So, they end up within inches of each other, with his hands still on her shoulder.  
“Then explain”  
“I should of have never closed the dropship door before you got in. God, you would have made sure we never even got taken by the mountain. I should have got our friends out of the mountain when I first escaped. I never ever should have let you go into that mountain without me. What if something would have happened to you. I failed our friends, I failed you.” Clarke says this in a matter of seconds never stopping for a second to catch her breath.  
“Clarke, you did nothing wrong. You had to close the dropship doors or everyone would have died. I would never have been able to protect our friends any more than you could have. If you didn’t escape when you did you know if you would have been able to escape or how many others would have died. It was the right to send me alone, I could move around more easily by myself without a bunch of people around. And Clarke you have never failed your friends. You never failed me.” Bellamy brought Clarke back into his arms. “You know what you need princess, and you will always be the princess. Actually, what we need” he says while pulling away slightly just enough to look into her eyes.  
“What do I need”  
“We, princess. We need a vacation.”  
“A vacation…”  
“I read about them. We go somewhere and the only responsibility we have is to figure out what we want to eat.”  
“A vacation… Bellamy, did you get hit in the head.” Clarke states almost teasingly. Clarke goes to move her hands to Bellamy's head to check for bumps. He catches her hands before she can touch his head. He slowly lowers her hands without letting go of them.  
“I am serious. Me and you, we will just go away for a week or two. Maybe invite O, Lincoln, and Raven after a week or so.”  
Clarke pulls away from Bellamy and he lets her. She faces the woods again. Clarke was thinking of the last few weeks and all the things that had to happen. She did want to bear it so they would not have to, but if she was honest with herself. She wanted to bear it so he would not have to bear it. But she was so tired. Tried of decisions. Tried of just trying to survive. She turned back to Bellamy.  
“Wick”  
“What”  
“Wick, Raven has feels for him or is trying hard not to have feelings for him.”  
“Fine, we might as well invite Miller and Monty too.” He also thought about Jasper but knew he needed more time.  
“Ok, let's go on vacation.” Clarke and Bellamy turned away from the camp and to walk. “Uh, Bellamy. Where are we going on this vacation?”  
“Where ever we want, princess,” Bellamy says while grabbing and holding on to Clarke's hand.  
Two and half weeks later not only do Octavia, Lincoln, Raven, Wick, Monty, and Miller join them, but Harper comes with Monty and Jackson joins Miller. Jaspers joins them one day but never stays long. He just not ready. Some people are just not ready thinks O, as she looks out to her brother and Clarke setting by the fire on the night, but she only giving her brother and Clarke another week then her and Raven are going to try something desperate.


End file.
